Someone To Protect
by Golden Tigress
Summary: Kagome’s cousin, Kiara comes to Japan for a visit, but gets kidnapped and altered by Naraku. Can she be saved or is she doomed to remain by Naraku’s side as his pet?
1. A Family Visit

**Title: **Someone To Protect.  
**Author: **Golden Tigress.  
**Rating: **NC-17 (M).  
**Warnings:** Lemons and NC (non-consensual), not sure if the NC will be implied or more detailed.  
**Pairings: **Sesshoumaru/OC, Naraku/OC, maybe some Inuyasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango.  
**Summary: **Kagome's cousin, Kiara comes to Japan for a visit, but gets kidnapped and altered by Naraku. Can she be saved or is she doomed to remain by Naraku's side as his pet?  
**Disclaimer: **As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own Sesshoumaru, not even his fluff -pouts- . I do however own Kiara, my very own original character! Inuyasha & co belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely borrowing them for my own fantasies ;)

**A/N: **Well here it is, my second published fanfic. Again this one contains an original character. I just love OC's ;) Upon seeing the anime Inuyasha my mind took a full spin away from Dragonball Z to Inuyasha so of course I could not help but write an Inuyasha fanfic. I hope you guys like it, please let me know :)

**A/N2:** Words that are underlined are translated or explained in the glossary.

**Glossary:  
**Hanyou: Half demon or half breed.  
Goshinboku: Tree of time (the large tree to which Inuyasha was pinned by an arrow).  
Sengoku Jidai: Warring States Period (late 16th century Japan).  
Miko: Priestess.

**Chapter 1 – A family visit.**

"Come on Inuyasha, I have to go home! Please! My cousin is coming over from Europe! I haven't seen her in years!" Kagome wined trying to convince Inuyasha to let her go.

"We could all use a rest", Sango helpfully supplied. "I agree, let's heads back to the village and rest", Miroku said winking at Kagome who smiled at her friends whom she'd come to see as her brother and sister.

"Agrrr! Fine!" Inuyasha growled as he turned and started to head back towards the village.

Kagome did a little victory dance before running up to Inuyasha. "Thank you!" she said softly, receiving a grunt in reply. That was all the answer she needed though. She smiled and asked, "why don't you come along and meet her?"

Inuyasha looked at the teen raising an eyebrow. "Meet your cousin?" he asked incredulously. Kagome smiled nodding "ahuh, I'm sure you'll like her. She's a lot like you, ya know". The hanyou just shrugged "fine whatever". Kagome smiled at him as they kept walking towards the village.

-----

Two days later Inuyasha and Kagome went through the well. "Come on Inuyasha! Hurry up don't be shy. It's not like she's gonna rub your ears like I did ya know!" The hanyou's eyes widened as he looked at Kagome. "You rubbed my ears? When?" he cried out.

Kagome turned to him, a blush slowly appearing on her face "erm when you where sealed to the tree" she mumbled so softly that Inuyasha could barely hear it. However, his cute ears allowed him to hear it and he looked at her, his eyes widening in shock.

"Now come on let's go!" Kagome said quickly opening the slide door to the old well house. Inuyasha grunted but followed Kagome into her house.

"MOM! GRANDPA! SOUTA! I'M HOME!" she yelled. Immediately her mother, grandpa and younger brother came to greet her and Inuyasha.

"Isn't Kiara here yet mom?" Kagome asked. "No not yet sweety but she should be here any time now. Why don't you and Inuyasha have something to eat while you wait?" her mother offered as she turned to the kitchen.

-----

Inuyasha was just finishing his steak when he smelled a new, unfamiliar female scent. Just then, the door opened followed by a "I MADE IT TO TOKYO ALIVE!"

Kagome and her family laughed knowing who the shout came from. They quickly got up and headed to the source of the sound. Inuyasha quickly stuffed the last of his steak into his mouth before following the others.

In the hallway he found a strange strawberry blonde girl hugging a crying Kagome. He was just about to step in to teach the girl a lesson for hurting **his** Kagome when he heard her soft voice.

"I missed you so much Kiara!" The strange girl just smiled and replied "I'm here now, don't cry little cousin". Kagome let go and smiled.

"I want you to meet a friend" she turned to Inuyasha with a smile upon her face. "this is Inuyasha, a hanyou from feudal Japan".

Inuyasha was shocked that she just told the strange girl, presumably her cousin, what he was and where he was from! Looking at the girl, he was even more shocked by the sight of her sparkling emerald green eyes.

The strange girl smiled a dazzling smile and said in a playful yet sexy voice "nice ears!"

Inuyasha gulped not knowing what to say. _'I've never seen anyone like her. Actually I've never seen anyone from… what was it Kagome called it?... Ah yes! Europe! She looks exotic with her strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes. Her hair looks almost golden' _he thought.

She smiled that dazzling smile again as she picked up her bags. "I believe your friend is a little shy", she said winking at her younger cousin and heading up the stairs to the guestroom.

"I'm not shy!" Inuyasha cried out indignantly. Kagome just grinned taking his hand and leading him upstairs after Kiara.

After helping her settle in they went outside and sat down on the ground by the Goshinboku. Kagome was telling her cousin all about the well and her adventures in the Sengoku Jidai.

-----

Meanwhile not too far off stood an elegant man with long black wavy hair and amber eyes, hidden within his barrier. He had come for the young miko but found something much better. A strange, exotic looking girl, wearing the strangest clothes. _'Who is this beauty?'_ he thought.

-----

"Wow, sounds like you've been a busy girl!" Kiara said after hearing the shortened-version of her younger cousins adventures.

Kagome nodded "yeah. It's hard though. I'm getting so far behind on my schoolwork", she sighed remembering how far behind she'd gotten.

Kiara smiled "well maybe I could help you out a bit while I'm here", she offered. Kagome's eyes sparkled with joy "oh could you?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure, though I wonder why you don't just drop out of school. I know I would! I mean you're obviously falling for this guy", she said waving her hand in Inuyasha's direction. "So why not stay with him? Just visit here from time to time".

Kagome looked at her cousin shocked. "I never thought of that! But will mom agree?" she wondered out loud. "Sure she will as long as you're happy and visit from time to time! Why don't you just talk to her about it?" Kagome smiled at her older cousin. "Okay I will!" she stated full of confidence.

Kiara smiled back standing up. "I'm going to go for a walk I'll be back soon okay?"

"Sure I'll go talk to mom". Kagome stood up too and watched for a moment as Kiara walked off. She then turned to Inuyasha with a pleading look "will you come with me to talk to my mom about staying in your world?" The hanyou grunted but got up and followed her anyway.

However, before they could reach the door they heard a scream.

-----

Kiara was just about to decent the long stairs when she was roughly grabbed from behind. She managed to let out a loud scream and elbow her attackers gut before he got a better hold of her and covered her mouth with his hand. Kiara kept struggling for all she was worth but she only managed to amuse the stranger.

-----

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly ran towards the source of the scream and where shocked at what they saw.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha hissed, instantly placing his hand on the Tetsusaiga. "LET HER GO!" Kagome cried out worried about her struggling cousin.

Naraku laughed evilly. "I came for the miko, but found something much more interesting!" he said, amusement evident in his voice. And then he disappeared in a cloud of his miasma.

----------

**A/N:** Well there you have it. My second fanfic, first Inuyasha fanfic. I really hope you guys like it, please read and review and let me know :) Also if you have any questions please feel free to ask!

-- Golden Tigress --


	2. Naraku's Pet? I think not!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it -sniffles- No fair :(

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter to 'Someone To Protect'. I hope you guys like it! Please review so I know what you guys think and if I should change or add things! Furthermore, I'm looking for someone to beta-read my stories. I did the previous story without a beta-reader, but I'm thinking it might be worth a try. So if you enjoy my stories and wish to beta-read them for me then please let me know!

**A/N2:** Words that are underlined are translated or explained in the glossary. Enjoy :)

**Glossary:  
**Hanyou: Half demon or half breed.  
Sengoku Jidai: Warring States Period (late 16th century Japan).  
Taijiya: Exterminator or slayer.  
Hiraikotsu: Flying bone (Hiraikotsu is the name of Sango's massive boomerang).  
Hakamas: Kimono pants.  
Youkai: Demon.

**Previously:  
**Kiara was just about to decent the long stairs when she was roughly grabbed from behind. She managed to let out a loud scream and elbow her attackers gut before he got a better hold of her and covered her mouth with his hand. Kiara kept struggling for all she was worth but she only managed to amuse the stranger.

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly ran towards the source of the scream and where shocked at what they saw.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha hissed, instantly placing his hand on the Tetsusaiga. "LET HER GO!" Kagome cried out worried about her struggling cousin.

Naraku laughed evilly. "I came for the miko, but found something much more interesting!" he said, amusement evident in his voice. And then he disappeared in a cloud of his miasma.

**Chapter 2 – Naraku's pet? I think not! **

"NO KIARA! NOOO!!!" Kagome screamed as she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her delicate face.

Inuyasha looked at her, not sure what to do. Comforting someone wasn't exactly his thing. _'How did he follow us here? Why didn't I smell him?' _His mind was raging with question after question. _'Why her? What does he want with her?' _

His thoughts were interrupted by Kagome's soft, frail voice. "Will she be okay Inuyasha? Can we get her back?" The hanyou looked at her, worry evident in his eyes. "I hope so", he replied softly.

Together they went inside to tell Mrs. Higurashi the bad news. When that was done they gathered Kagome's stuff so they could return to the Sengoku Jidai and start their search.

-----

Kiara struggled furiously against the cold shackles that bound her to the wall. She had lost consciousness and woke up in a strange, cold room. _'How long have I been out of it?'_ she wondered. _'Where am I? Why am I here? What was going to happen?'_ She didn't know the answer to any of her questions.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps trailing lightly on the floor. She listened carefully trying to decipher where the footsteps where going. _'They seem to be coming this way'_ she thought. Just then the door opened to reveal the man that had captured her.

-----

"Sango, Miroku, Shippou! Get ready we're leaving! NOW!" Inuyasha barked as he entered Kaede's hut. "Geez what's gotten into you? What's the rush?" Sango asked, annoyance evident in the taijiya's voice.

Kagome stepped out from behind Inuyasha to explain. "Naraku somehow followed us to my time. He said he was after me but found something better". Sango, Miroku and even Shippou looked at the teen confused. "He took my cousin!" she cried out, tears once again falling from her eyes.

"WHAT!?!" Miroku burst out. "But how could he do that? Has he gotten that much more powerful?"

"Perhaps the jewel allowed him to travel through the well?" Sango offered.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "We don't know but we gotta hurry if we wanna find her alive! So let's go!" He didn't know why he was so worried. Probably because she was Kagome's cousin and she was extremely distressed.

_'How could this have happened?'_ he wondered. _'I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to Kagome's cousin. She'd be devastated!' _

-----

Naraku smiled at her. Not a nice smile mind you, a sinister one. A smile that meant he had planned something and it couldn't be good! "So you've finally awoken little one" he drawled while stalking up to her.

"What do you want?" Kiara spat. Naraku merely laughed at her viciousness. "My, my, aren't we feisty!" He watched as she continued struggling against the shackles. There was a mischievous glint in his ruby eyes that worried Kiara. _'Just what is he up to?'_ she wondered nervously.

As if he'd read her mind he answered. "I can get your miko friend at any time, but I've never seen someone as exotic as yourself. I just couldn't let you walk". He gently stroked some stray strawberry blonde locks out of her face.

He smiled as the girls emerald green eyes sparkled in confusion. "Where am I?" she asked, uncertainty evident in her voice. Naraku chuckled, "you're in my castle, in my era. You belong to me now. You're my pet". He answered, stroking her cheek softly.

Kiara growled pulling away from his touch and furiously pulling at her shackles, trying her damn hardest to get away.

Naraku could feel his groin tighten at the sound of a growl passing her lips. Damn! How he wanted her! He had never seen such an exotic looking girl. Sure he had seen red hair before, but hers was nearly golden in color. Her eyes where a bright sparkling emerald green and her skin lightly toned as if kissed by the sun.

By now he could feel the uncomfortable tightness of his hakama's. Dear Kami, how he wanted this girl… or should he say woman? "How old are you?" he asked curiously yet with authority. She glared at him but answered his question none the less "21".

_'Ah, a woman then',_ Naraku smiled inwardly. He had to have her!

Kiara growled again as he touched her face once more. When his fingers reached her jaw line she lashed out trying to bite him but missing just barely. Naraku chuckled, enjoying her feisty nature.

"My, my, you're such a spitfire". He was enjoying this. He grabbed her wrists over the shackles and forced her back against the wall as he pressed his body against hers. He could feel her struggling against him, which only aroused him more.

-----

Kagome clung onto Inuyasha's back while Sango, Miroku and Shippou rode on Kirara's back. _'I hope she's alright. I know she's strong with all she's been through but this is Naraku who captured her! What could he even want with her?' _Kagome wondered.

Inuyasha could smell the teens worry and tried to comfort his friend. "We'll find her Kagome". Said girl smiled slightly at him, though the smile never reached her eyes.

It was getting late, they had been going on for two days now and everyone, save a certain puppy eared hanyou was tired.

"Can we rest a bit please? I'm really tired and so is Kirara", Sango asked softly knowing how worried Kagome was about her cousin. Inuyasha growled "there's no time to rest!"

"Please Inuyasha I'm tired too. Just for a little bit" Kagome supplied. The hanyou grunted but stopped at a small clearing.

Miroku started the fire while Kagome and Sango prepared dinner, closely watched by Shippou. Inuyasha was perched in a tree watching the campsite, deep in thought.

-----

Naraku leaned in, his lips pressing against hers as he kissed her. Kiara's struggles immediately increased as she kept her lips tightly locked. She could feel his tongue running over her lips trying to pry them open, but she kept struggling against him, refusing him entrance to her cavern. Naraku growled at her defiance and slowly revealed one of his tentacles.

Kiara gasped in shock and pain as something broke through the skin in her side, tearing her flesh. Naraku abused the opportunity as he forced his tongue into her now open mouth.

Kiara gagged as she felt the offending tongue explore her mouth and touch her own. When it roamed over the back of her teeth she bit down as hard as she could.

Naraku growled furiously as he pulled away, he could taste his blood. "How. Dare. You!" he whispered menacingly. Kiara smiled mischievously at him. "It's only fair I injured you since you wounded me!" She said smugly.

Naraku growled "I'm going to have you whether you like it or not! But I suggest you come to me willingly. It'll be less painful", he hissed.

Kiara scoffed at his suggestion. "Sorry", she replied sweetly. "But I'm human. I don't do youkais or in your case hanyous.

Naraku growled furiously. "I see, well what if you where one yourself?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Even if humans could miraculously change into youkai, I still wouldn't do you!"

Naraku smirked mysteriously "we'll see my little vixen, we'll see". With that everything went dark.

-----

Kagome settled into her sleeping bag while Shippou snuggled up to her. Sango and Miroku found their own spots by the fire while Inuyasha stayed up in his tree.

They had enjoyed a good meal and where now headed for a good sleep before they would continue on their quest to find Kiara the following morning.

-----

Kiara's eyes fluttered open to the sight of two fuzzy, blurred objects hovering above her. She blinked furiously to try and clear her vision enough to see what was going on.

_'What's going on? My whole body feels numb'._ She tried moving her hand to rub her eyes but she couldn't. She couldn't move a muscle.

Slowly the blurry figures before her became more clear. _'Surgeons? Why would there be surgeons hovering over me? What happened? What's going on?' _

She suddenly felt a tiny sting in her arm and just as suddenly, everything went black once more.

----------

**A/N:** Hope you liked this second chapter! Please read and review! And if you'd like to be my beta-reader, please let me know!

-- Golden Tigress --


	3. Saved?

**A/N: **Hey there! Sorry for the wait, I've been extremely busy the past week due to university starting again and work so I couldn't update in the weekend like I meant to. I will try to update tomorrow or monday aswell to make it up to you! I also wanted to thank **Shikokudarkstar** for her review! It really helped me to continue this fanfic :) So this chapter, I dedicate to you girl :)

**A/N2:** Words that are underlined are translated or explained in the glossary. Enjoy :)

**Glossary:  
**Hanyou: Half demon or half breed.  
Kappa-youkai: Kappa-demon (referring to Jaken).  
Youkai: Demon.  
Miko: Priestess.  
Taiyoukai: Greater demon.  
Inuyoukai: Dog-demon.  
Hakama's: Kimono pants.

**  
Previously:**

Kiara's eyes fluttered open to the sight of two fuzzy, blurred objects hovering above her. She blinked furiously to try and clear her vision enough to see what was going on.

'_What's going on? My whole body feels numb'._ She tried moving her hand to rub her eyes but she couldn't. She couldn't move a muscle.

Slowly the blurry figures before her became more clear. _'Surgeons? Why would there be surgeons hovering over me? What happened? What's going on?'_

She suddenly felt a tiny sting in her arm and just as suddenly, everything went black once more.

**Chapter 3 – Saved?**

Kiara groaned as she woke up. She felt terrible. "Uhhh what happened?" she wondered out loud.

"You've become a hanyou like myself little one" came the calm, but unexpected reply. Kiara's head snapped up at the sound of the now familiar voice. "H-how?" she asked shocked.

Naraku smirked at the confused human turned hanyou. "Because I made you one". He stepped closer to her, reaching out to touch her cheek. Kiara flinched at the touch. He smirked "still not giving in I see". Kiara growled fighting against the shackles that bound her.

Naraku looked on amused as she managed to break them and charge him. She wasn't strong enough to fight him though. Her body was still weakened. Naraku smirked at her. "So you want out hmmm?" he asked grabbing her wrists so he could force her back against the wall.

"LET! ME! GO!" she growled angrily. Naraku's lips pulled up in a vicious smirk. "Fine, I'll have Kagura drop you off somewhere. I'm sure you can manage on your own now that you're a hanyou".

Kiara looked at him shocked. _'Just like that?'_ she wondered before once again, everything went black.

Naraku smiled inwardly as he carried her unconscious body to the main room. _'She'll come running back when people and even demons start to attack and shun her. Demons will despise her for being a __hanyou__ and humans will fear her for her demonic half. She'll have nowhere else to go'_ he mused.

"Kagura!" he called as he reached the main room, where the wind-sorceress stood by the window. She turned around at the sound of his voice. "Yes master Naraku?"

"Take her and dump her somewhere. I wish to teach her a lesson!" he said as he handed the unconscious hanyou to Kagura.

Kagura looked at the girl questioningly but didn't dare question her master. She quickly set out to do as he ordered.

-----

Kiara slowly opened her eyes. _'Where am I?'_ she wondered looking around. She appeared to be somewhere in a valley. Far off to her right she could see the beginnings of a beautiful forest. Behind her where huge white peaked mountains standing tall against a beautiful blue sky. Off to her left she could hear a stream of water flowing.

And then suddenly she remembered! _'Naraku! He made me a __hanyou__! Then he ditched me somewhere because I attacked him!'_

Slowly she got up, but immediately fell down again. Her legs where to weakened to carry the weight of her body. "Damn it!" she hissed as she tried again and failed. After a few more attempts she gave up and simply dragged her tired and weakened body towards the water she heard flowing.

_**-----**_

Inuyasha was crouched on all fours, his nose on the ground as he tried to sniff out either Naraku or Kiara.

"Can you find her Inuyasha?" a very worried Kagome asked the hanyou. "No there's no trace of either of them!" Inuyasha growled annoyed.

Sango could see the tears forming in Kagome's eyes and moved quickly to comfort her. "Shhh Kagome, we'll find her. I know we will". She spoke softly as her arms enveloped Kagome in a comforting hug. Kagome looked at the girl she had come to see as an older sister. She sniffled hugging Sango back. "Who knows what he'll do to her" she whimpered.

"Shhh don't think about that. We'll find her before anything happens to her" Sango told her softly, trying to calm her friend down. Truth was however, that they were all worried about the girls safety.

Inuyasha got up and let Kagome and Shippou on his back before continuing on. Kirara followed carrying Sango and Miroku on her back.

**-----**

Rin was running around happily looking for flowers to pick for her flower-crown. Lord Sesshoumaru had left her with Jaken a little while back. After all the 'torture' little Rin had bestowed upon the kappa-youkai said youkai had fallen asleep allowing Rin to wander off.

After running for awhile she came to a river and decided to have a drink. When she reached the riverbank she slowly got in and cupped her hands to gather some water. While brining the third 'cup' to her lips she heard something. The young girl looked around trying to find the source of the sound but saw nothing, so she continued drinking.

Suddenly out of nowhere a bear youkai appeared before her growling furiously. Rin screamed and cried out "LORD SESSHOUMARU!!! MASTER JAKEN!!!" but neither of them could reach her in time as the youkai lashed out at the little girl. The next scream that followed however was not the girls, but the youkai's howl of pain.

Rin looked up confused as the bear youkai howled in pain. _'What happened?'_ she wondered looking at the soft green shield that had appeared around her.

Suddenly another scream was heard, bringing Rin from her musings. The little girl looked up just in time to see a young lady collide with the shield surrounding her.

"AGRRR!!!" Kiara screamed in pain as the youkai slashed her stomach open. She had seen the bear try to attack the little girl so she quickly set up a barrier around her to protect her. She was glad she could still use her miko-powers, even though she was now a hanyou.

Unfortunately for her, the bear had turned his attention to her now. And to make matters worse, she couldn't create a second barrier to protect herself. Nor did she have enough energy to purify him. Kiara struggled to get up when the youkai slashed her shoulder, forcing her back down again. _'This is it'_ she thought. _'I try to save a girl only to get killed in the process!'_.

-----

"LORD SESSHOUMARUUUUUU!!!"

Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of his name being called in fear by his ward. He immediately sniffed her out and used his demonic speed to get to her. _'She's not alone. There's two __youkai__ and a __miko__ with her'_ he thought.

He arrived at the scene in no-time and was shocked at the sight that met his eyes. Though he never showed his shock. His ward was watching from the safety of a soft green glowing barrier. The miko he had sensed was struggling to remain conscious from the slashes and bites she was receiving from a very enraged bear youkai. There was no sign of the other youkai he sensed, which confused him somewhat.

The barrier around his ward flickered with every slash dealt to the miko's back, he noticed. The Taiyoukai instantly understood the miko was protecting his ward, at the cost of her own life. Sesshoumaru understood that while holding up a barrier for his ward, the miko could not create one for herself, thus forcing her to endure the bear's attacks. For this, his honor demanded that he destroyed the bear youkai. And so with a flick of his wrist his poisonous lightning whip disintegrated the bear youkai.

-----

Kiara looked up to see a beautiful silver haired man disintegrate the youkai that had attacked her in no-time. _'He didn't even break a sweat!'_ she thought. Her initial panic subsided when she heard the little girl call out to him from behind the barrier. The child was obviously happy to see this demon. _'That must mean she knows him. Then he can't be all that bad'_, she thought as she withdrew the barrier and watched the little girl run off and attack the demons left leg. The demon looked at the little girl and patted her head.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin was so scared when the demon attacked but then this lady came and saved me!" she squealed excitedly as she pointed to the miko struggling to remain conscious or even alive.

Sesshoumaru looked at the miko that had saved his wards life. She had strawberry blonde hair with blonde highlights making it appear golden in the right light. It was currently matted with blood though. _'I seems as if the __Inuyoukai__ I smelt is coming from within her, but how can she have two different scents? If she's half __miko__ and half __Inuyoukai__ she should smell like a __hanyou__, not both beings!"_

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his musings by a tug on his hakama's. He looked down into Rin's hopeful eyes. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" she questioned. "What is it Rin?" he asked, his tone softer than his normal cold baritone. "The lady is hurt, are you going to help her?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't deny his ward anything and so he slowly made his way to the hanyou. He kneeled down beside her and assessed her injuries. They where severe but if treated properly and in time, she would live.

He carefully picked her up placing her over his shoulder. He placed his only hand on her bottom to keep her in place. This was far from the best way to carry her in this condition but with only one arm he had no choice.

"Rin" he called. The girl immediately ran over to him and latched onto his leg as his demonic cloud appeared at his feet. As soon as Rin was latched onto his leg he took off in the direction of his castle.

-----

"GRRR!!! This is not what I had planned!" Naraku growled as he dismissed Kanna. He had seen the whole ordeal in the voids mirror.

"Who knows what that dog will do if he finds out what happened! And I cannot barge into Sesshoumaru's castle to take her back either! I'll have to find another way to get her back, and fast!"

He smirked at the thought of finally having her. He had hoped she would be viciously rejected by both humans and demons so she would come running back to him. That way it would be easier to have her submit and bend her to his will. But it would seem that his plan failed. The Taiyoukai had once again been in the way. _'No matter, I'll have her soon and break her myself'_ he thought as his eyes glinted in anticipation.

-----

Sesshoumaru landed in the courtyard and made his way into the castle, followed closely by Rin.

"Daichi!" he called out to his healer as he laid the girl down on a futon in the healing chambers. An owl-demon hurried towards his master. "Oh my", he stated as he looked at the injured female his lord placed on the futon.

"Who is she milord?" he asked. "Hn, she saved my ward's life" is all Sesshoumaru said as he turned to leave. Before he left though he said one more thing. "Let me know when she has healed enough to talk". With that he left the room.

----------

**A/N:** Hope you liked this third chapter! Please read and review! And if you'd like to be my beta-reader, please let me know! I think I could really use one lol

-- Golden Tigress --


	4. Discoveries

**A/N: **As promised, the second update this week ;) Hope you guys like it! My thanks goes out to **Shikokudarkstar** for her support! Thanks girl :)

**Glossary:  
**Kitsune: Fox or fox-demon.  
Youkai: Demon.  
Miko: Priestess.  
Hanyou: Half demon or half breed.

**Previously:**

Sesshoumaru landed in the courtyard and made his way into the castle, followed closely by Rin.

"Daichi!" he called out to his healer as he laid the girl down on a futon in the healing chambers. An owl-demon hurried towards his master. "Oh my", he stated as he looked at the injured female his lord placed on the futon.

"Who is she milord?" he asked. "Hn, she saved my ward's life" is all Sesshoumaru said as he turned to leave. Before he left though he said one more thing. "Let me know when she has healed enough to talk". With that he left the room.

**Chapter 4 – Discoveries.**

Inuyasha and his groups set up camp in a small clearing. Miroku went to gather some wood for the fire, while the girls made their way to the hot spring. Inuyasha sat perched in a tree watching Shippou play with Kirara.

Kagome took off her uniform, folding the clothes neatly and laying them in a neat pile on some rocks. She smiled sadly at her friend, Sango who was just getting in the hot water. Kagome stripped her modern underwear hiding them under her folded uniform and slid in the water with her friend. The water didn't relax her as it normally did though.

It had been a week and they still hadn't found a single clue as to Naraku's whereabouts. _'How are we to find Kiara if we can't find him due to his stupid barriers?'_ Kagome thought. She was brought out of her thoughts by Sango's inquisitive voice.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" she enquired. Kagome shook her head. "It's been a week Sango, what if we're too late? What if he did something to her? What if he hurt her?" Sango knew how her friend felt, for Naraku still held her little brother in his grasp. "It will be alright Kagome" she tried to comfort her best friend. "We'll find her. Don't give up hope. Your cousin is a fighter isn't she?"

Kagome nodded "yes but this is Naraku we're talking about. He's half demon! Kiara never dealt with someone like him before! It's just not the same!" Sango nodded her understanding.

After a while the girls got out, dried off, dressed and made their way back to camp where they found Miroku sitting by the fire. He smiled at them. "I'll go prepare supper" Kagome said as Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippou left to bathe.

"Do you think Kagome's cousin is okay Miroku?" Shippou asked the monk. Said monk looked at the little kitsune as he answered in a soft voice "I hope so Shippou, but we haven't found a single clue to where she could be yet".

Inuyasha remained silent as he thought to himself. _'How did Naraku follow us? Why did he take her? What is he up to?'_ He stopped the train of his thoughts as he smelled Kagome's food. He quickly got out of the hot spring and dressed. Miroku chuckled as the hanyou dashed off towards camp. "Come on Shippou, supper must be ready". The two quickly dried and dressed then followed Inuyasha to camp.

-----

Kagome sat close to the fire, Shippou in her lap. Sango sat next to her trying to keep Miroku's wandering hand at bay. Normally Kagome would have laughed at the perverted monk's antics and Sango's reaction to them, but she was far too worried now. She turned to see Inuyasha who was once again perched on a tree branch. He was looking off into the distance.

Suddenly he tensed and sniffed the air. _'It's faint and mixed but it's there! It smells a little like Kiara!'_

"Kagome! I smell something that resembles your cousin!" He half yelled as he jumped down from his spot on the branch. Kagome got up immediately "what do you mean resembles?" she asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"I smell the blood of a youkai but it's mixed with Kiara's. It's hard to tell". Kagome looked shocked "a…. a youkai?" she questioned Inuyasha who turned to allow her on his back. "There's no time for questions" Miroku said as he put out the fire and climbed behind Sango on Kirara, while Shippou took his spot on Kagome's shoulder.

They quickly sped off towards the source of the smell.

-----

After running for almost an hour they finally arrived at the scene. There was no sight of Kiara however. All they found was what was left of the bear youkai and blood, a lot of blood.

Inuyasha crouched down to sniff the blood. "There's definitely a trace of Kiara in it, but it's mixed. It smells like the blood of a pure blooded youkai, yet it smells of Kiara".

"But how is that possible?" Miroku asked "that would mean she somehow became a youkai or hanyou".

"But that's impossible" Sango added. "I know" Miroku cupped his chin thoughtfully. "Naraku must have found a way though".

"But why would he turn my cousin into a youkai?" a frantic Kagome asked. "I don't know lady Kagome, I don't know" Miroku replied.

"I wouldn't worry about that right now" Inuyasha said, sniffing the air around him. Everyone turned their attention to him. "Why not Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Sango asked the now agitated and tense hanyou. "Because my bastard of a half-brother was here", he replied tensely.

"Sesshoumaru? Why would he be with my cousin?" kagome asked slightly shocked. "I don't know, but it can't be good".

"Was Naraku here as well Inuyasha?" Miroku enquired. Inuyasha sniffed the air before shaking his head "no". A twinkle of hope shone in Kagome's eyes. "Maybe she escaped him and ran into Sesshoumaru! Maybe he took her in!" she exclaimed hopefully.

But that hope was quickly crushed by Inuyasha's reply. "Feh! Not likely! Why would my bastard half-brother take in a human? Even if she did turn youkai, she still smells somewhat human. Besides she's a miko as well. I can even sense her energy here. He would kill a miko before taking one in!"

-----

Naraku sat cross-legged in the corner of his dark room. He was trying to think of a way to get his pet back. She had saved the life of the Western lord's ward and now he had taken her in.

He didn't know how long she would be there or what would happen when she healed. _'Will he let her stay? Will he take her to Inuyasha? Maybe he'll just throw her out? Or scare her so she runs away? The last two would solve my problems quite easily. If she's alone I can easily take her back',_ the vile hanyou thought.

'_But what if he allows her to stay or personally takes her to Inuyasha? I'll have to wait for her to be alone. Or perhaps I could divert them with a puppet and have Kagura or even Hakudoshin take her back'_.

"Yes that would work", Naraku smirked at his plans. He couldn't wait to have the fiery girl back in his grasp. His groin tightened at the thought of his pet. Her smell was so enticing, her hair looked like it was on fire. Even her emerald green eyes seemed like little flames when she was angry. He'd never seen a female quite like her.

'_She was strong, even before I turned her into a __hanyou__'_ he thought. _'I could also sense strong __miko-__powers deep within her. Perhaps she's even stronger than the __miko__ who travels with Inuyasha' _Naraku mused. _'When I bent her to my will, perhaps I'll use that power to destroy Inuyasha!'_ Naraku smirked evilly at his plans.

-----

Meanwhile in the Palace Moon in the Western Lands a young woman was struggling to wake up.

----------

**A/N:** oOo small cliffy! Hope you liked this third chapter! Next chapter Kiara will wake up and have a chat with our dearly beloved Sesshoumaru! And she'll also learn the price one pays for defiance! Please read and review! Those reviews are my fuel! And if you'd like to be my beta-reader, please let me know! I think I could really use one lol

-- Golden Tigress --


	5. Defiance

Author: SaiyanPrincessKiara

**A/N: **I am really sorry for the long waits in between chapters. I have very little time available to write and do the best that I can. My other story "Moonlight Cafe" is currently on hold due to a massive writers block. I hope to regain my inspiration for this story quickly. Any ideas are welcome :)

**A/N2:** Words in _Italics_ are thoughts, words in **bold** are Naraku's words insight Kiara's head (like telepathy).

**Glossary:  
**Miko: Priestess.  
Youkai: Demon.  
Inu-Taiyoukai: Inu refers to dog and Taiyoukai refers to a greater demon, so basically Inu-Taiyoukai means Greater dog demon.  
Shoji: Screen that functions as a door.  
Hanyou: Halfdemon or half-breed.

**Previously:**

"Yes that would work", Naraku smirked at his plans. He couldn't wait to have the fiery girl back in his grasp. His groin tightened at the thought of his pet. Her smell was so enticing, her hair looked like it was on fire. Even her emerald green eyes seemed like little flames when she was angry. He'd never seen a female quite like her.

'_She was strong, even before I turned her into a __hanyou__'_ he thought. _'I could also sense strong __miko-__powers deep within her. Perhaps she's even stronger than the __miko__ who travels with Inuyasha' _Naraku mused. _'When I bent her to my will, perhaps I'll use that power to destroy Inuyasha!'_ Naraku smirked evilly at his plans.

**Chapter 5 – Defiance.**

In the Palace Moon a young woman finally woke up. She could feel a cold wet cloth lying on her forehead. Her entire body hurt, the pain was excruciating to the young miko. She groaned softly as her eyes fluttered open. The light hurt her eyes, so she fluttered them a while until the light became less intense to her eyes.

Kiara groaned softly as she attempted to look around the room she was in. Every movement of her head sent a jolt of pain throughout her body. "Where am I?" she asked herself in a soft pain filled voice. "You are in the Palace Moon child" a soft voice answered from her left.

Kiara whipped her head around to the unfamiliar voice, but immediately regretted the action as another intense jolt of pain shot through her body. She whimpered in pain. "Calm down child. Your body has not yet healed" the strange voice spoke again.

Having learned from her previous reaction to the strange voice Kiara turned slowly to the sound of said voice. Her eyes fell upon an owldemon. His brown feathered wings where folded on his back, his yellowish beak glowed slightly. And his intense brown eyes looked at her with something akin to pity in them. "Who are you? How did I get here?" she asked the owl softly.

"I am Daichi" the owlyoukai replied. "As for your second question" he began. "Lord Sesshoumaru brought you here because it would seem that you saved his ward's life, getting injured in the process.

"Oh yeah, I remember now" Kiara replied, not sure what else to say. Her cousin Kagome had told her about this Sesshoumaru. He was the lord of the Western Lands. An inu-Taiyoukai and Inuyasha's older half-brother. They didn't get along at all and Sesshoumaru had tried to kill both Inuyasha and her cousin on more than one occasion. _'So why did he bring me here? I saved his ward true but why didn't he leave me to die?'_ she wondered.

--

While Kiara had been deep in thought Daichi had left to inform his lord that the woman had awoken. He knocked on the shoji to his lords study-room. After hearing the stern "enter" he slid the door open and entered lord Sesshoumaru's study.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his work to the owldemon before him. "Milord, the woman has woken up. Her body doesn't seem to be healing like it should though. She's still in a lot of pain aswell".

"Hn" was the reply he got as the stoic lord stood up from behind his desk and made his way to the medical room, followed closely by his healer. Sesshoumaru entered the room to see the strange woman staring up at the ceiling. His delicate nose sniffed the air and he was surprised to find that the woman's human scent seemed to be fading. _'How curious'_ he thought. The woman appeared to be deep in thought. Only when his shadow covered her did she turn to look at him.

"Who are you?" Kiara asked weakly as she looked at the strange silver-haired man that towered over her. _'He reminds me of Inuyasha. Only his hair looks silkier and his eyes are more amber than gold. He looks much more composed too, not showing a single emotion what so ever. Is he Inuyasha's brother? He sure does fit the character description Kags gave me'_, she thought.

"I am Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands" the man replied stoically. _'Yup deffinately Inuyasha's brother'_, Kiara thought.

"This Sesshoumaru has brought you here to heal for you saved my ward's life", he continued. "You are allowed to stay until your wounds have healed". Kiara nodded her understanding.

"You are a miko" Sesshoumaru stated more than asked. Kiara nodded slightly "yes… I am".

"You where not born a hanyou where you?" This time Kiara shook her head slowly, not trusting her voice.

Sesshoumaru could feel the sadness wash over her. "How did you come to be a hanyou?" he asked, feeling her sadness and even a tinge of fear rise.

"**Do not tell him who turned you into a hanyou!"** the spider-hanyou said menacingly forcing the message into her head.** "You will regret it woman! Do not tell him!"** he threatened.

"N… Naraku" Kiara said softly. Immediately after she cried out as an immense pain wrecked her body. Sesshoumaru turned to his healer, confused by what was happening. Daichi immediately went to check on the strange woman. "M… milord!" he stuttered. "It seems as though all her previously healing wounds have been reopened".

"How is that possible?" Sesshoumaru demanded. Daichi looked at his lord, confusion shining in his eyes. "I… I don't know my lord" he answered softly. Sesshoumaru growled but a soft voice stopped him.

"Naraku…" pant "… Naraku is…" groan "…doing…" pant "this..".

"Why?" Sesshoumaru demanded. "He" she began but cried out in pain again. "He doesn't…" pant "..want.. you" moan "you to.." gasp "find out… what" pant "what he.. did".

It was obvious the miko was in a lot of pain. Her body was convulsing, her face contorted in pain and even her voice was laced with pain. Somehow Naraku had created a link to the miko allowing him to know what she was thinking and hurt her from wherever he was hiding. If he wanted answers from the miko he had to somehow sever the connection.

'_A barrier'_ he thought. A normal barrier wouldn't work against such trickery, he knew, so he placed his hand on the miko's chest forcing his energy inside her to create a barrier within her. _'This better work'_, he thought.

--

Naraku growled angrily at the woman's defiance. "How dare she defy me! She'll pay for this!" he bellowed sending another wave of pain to her. It never reached her though. Something was blocking his connection to the miko. He growled furiously, realizing that Sesshoumaru must have enveloped her in a barrier.

"Damn that bastard mutt! Meddling in my affairs!" he growled furiously.

--

Sesshoumaru looked at the woman who was finally recovering from the onslaught of pain Naraku had put her through. She looked at him with those swirling eyes. When he first found her they where emerald green, but they were slowly becoming darker.

"How is it that I sense both a human and a youkai in you?" he asked. Kiara looked at the stoic lord, slightly confused. "Because he made me a hanyou?" she questioned uncertainly. "Or at least that is what he said he did".

"The youkai and human side of a hanyou are usually combined together, one fading into the other. In you, this Sesshoumaru senses two different, separate beings. One youkai, one human. Though your human side seems to be fading" Sesshoumaru explained.

"What do you mean my human side is fading? How is that possible?" the now extremely confused and slightly panicking miko asked. "That is what this Sesshoumaru would like to know" the lord replied. "Tell me what Naraku did to you" he ordered.

"I… I don't really know. I was unconscious most of the time".

"Then tell me what you do know" Kiara nodded slowly starting her story.

--

**A/N:** Well there you go :) Finally an update! I hope you guys liked this chapter :). Thank you to all those that are supporting me! Please leave me a review!

-- Golden Tigress --


	6. Sesshoumaru's Finding

**A/N:** Finally! A long awaited chapter! I am so sorry for taking so long! I hope you are still with me because I do love this story! I've just been so busy with university and everything around it that I haven't gotten around to writing much. And because of the lack of time I also continue to stumble on the ever feared writers blocks. You see, normally when I don't know how to write something, or how to continue I go out and do what I think my characters should do. I try to create their situation. If that's not possible I take my dog out to the woods and go for a good hike. Somehow that always inspires me (maybe it makes me feel like Kagome somehow?). Anyhow, here's a new chapter finally! Hope you like it!

**Glossary:  
**Miko: Priestess.  
Youkai: Demon.  
Youki: The aura, chi or chakra of a demon. Basically this means their energy.  
Hanyou: Half demon or half breed.

**Previously:**

"What do you mean my human side is fading? How is that possible?" the now extremely confused and slightly panicking miko asked. "That is what this Sesshoumaru would like to know" the lord replied. "Tell me what Naraku did to you" he ordered.

"I… I don't really know. I was unconscious most of the time".

"Then tell me what you do know" Kiara nodded slowly starting her story.

**Chapter 6 – Sesshoumaru's finding.**

Sesshoumaru had listened patiently to the miko's story. How Naraku managed to follow Inuyasha's wench to her world was a mystery to him. The miko didn't remember much, apparently she had been unconscious during most of what Naraku had done to her.

It was however obvious to him that Naraku had taken an interest in the miko. He knew that was not good. If Naraku where to have his way with the miko he would have a powerful mate by his side. Their offspring would be extremely powerful.

The miko had been altered and now possessed both miko and youkai powers. Such a combination was dangerous. He had to make sure Naraku didn't get his hands on her. She would be too powerful a weapon.

He looked at the sleeping miko. Her wounds were taking too long to heal. Her miko healing abilities should have kicked in by now. He knew it wasn't Naraku that was blocking her powers for he still had the barrier up.

Once the miko had fully healed he could drop his barrier, she would be able to block out Naraku herself then. Until that time came he had to help her though. If he didn't Naraku might be able to force her to leave the Palace Moon and go to him. He couldn't let that happen.

The girls breathing and heart rate sped up indicating that she was waking up. He watched her stir, her eyes fluttering open. She looked at him and smiled "you stayed" she said softly.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow but dismissed her words to ask a question of his own. "Miko why are your healing powers not working?"

Kiara blinked thinking of an answer "I'm not sure" she said in a soft voice. "But I can feel my powers swirling inside of me as if they're doing something. I don't know what though. I'm obviously not healing".

Sesshoumaru contemplated her answer. _'If not healing her many wounds what could her powers be doing?'_ Then something dawned on him. _'Could it be?'_ he wondered. He had to make sure.

Gently Sesshoumaru placed his hand over the miko's chest. She looked at him, panic showing in her eyes. "Relax miko, this Sesshoumaru will not harm you". He noted with satisfaction how the miko relaxed instantly at his words.

Sesshoumaru concentrated on the miko's powers finding they were indeed active. Suddenly he felt a rather powerful spike of youki. "Miko" he started. "This Sesshoumaru believes your powers are fighting your newly gained youki".

He could see the shock written all over the miko's face. "H… how? W… what does that mean?" she stumbled. "This Sesshoumaru is uncertain" he replied stoicly.

-----

Inuyasha stood in the middle of a clearing, his nose in the air carefully taking in the different scents around him. His companions were all sitting or standing around him. Everyone was on edge. Shippou was cuddled up in Kagome's arms. Sango stood rigid, keeping a watchful eye on the monk who's hand once again itched to touch her bottom. Kirara was perched on Sango's shoulder sniffing the air delicately.

They had lost track of Seshoumaru's scent so they had to stop to try and trace it again._ 'Kiara is with Sesshoumaru, what could that mean?'_ Kagome wondered still. _'Is she okay? Did Sesshoumaru save her? Is he taking care of her? Why? Why would he do that? What is he upto?'_

Her musings where interrupted by Inuyasha's angry growl. Kagome's shoulders slumped, he couldn't find his brothers or Kiara's scent. That wasn't good.

"Perhaps we should camp here for the night" Miroku suggested. "We are all tired and perhaps we'll be luckier after a good rest.

Everyone agreed, even Inuyasha, and so camp was made, Ramen was prepared and eaten in silence. Soon they were all asleep. All but one. A young miko lay awake. She was too worried for her cousin's wellbeing, to confused about what Inuyasha said about her scent to sleep. So she lay awake, pondering.

-----

Far away in a dark castle an evil entity known as Naraku paced his chambers furiously. His pet had apparently found safety under Sesshoumaru's protection. _'How can I get her away from that mutt?'_ he wondered. _'Why would he even protect her? She's a hanyou now! Does he not hate them?'_ It didn't make any sense.

Naraku hated to admit it, but his plan had failed. His pet had escaped him. Instead of her having nowhere to go and thus come back to him, she saved the Western Lord's ward and gained his protection. "Grrr… that bitch!" Naraku roared. "How dare she go against me!"

'_But he would have her. Oh yes he would. And when he did he would show her what happened to those who defied him! Well not exactly'_, he thought. _'Normally those who dared defy me would die a slow, painful death. Not her though. Oh no, I will show her pain yes. Great pain!'_ he laughed thinking of all the ways he could inflict pain on his pet.

-----

Kagura shivered at the sound of her masters exceptionally evil laugh. "This can't be good" she whispered softly.

----------

**A/N:** Reviews are my chocolate chip cookies! So leave me some ;) I have the next chapter almost done aswell so expect it sometime this week (for real! No jokes this time!)

**Review responses:  
_L.V. Owl:_** As you wished I continued ;) It was actually your review that helped me back on track and finish this chapter! Hope you liked it! The next one will be out soon!

_**Shadowdancer18: **_I'm glad you like both this story and Moonlight Cafe. I am working on the next chapter of MC, I think it's about a quarter done. Right now I'm stuck at Kagome's date with Kouga. I sort of got the idea worked out in my head, but now to put it in words lol I hope to finish it sometime this week, maybe next.

**_SheWhoIsLost:_** I hope you're willing to share Sesshou with me! I also wonder what will happen with Kiara. When I write a story I never have it mapped out. Sure I know somethings that will happen, or sometimes I know the ending, but I never know what's in between. So Kiara's life remains a mystery for now ;) If you have any good ideas or wishes as to what may happen to her, let me know I may be able to work something in there!

**_Shikokudarkstar:_** Thank you for sticking with me so far, even if I take so long to update! I hope you're still with me! I do still love this story and plan on writing more often.

-- Golden Tigress --


	7. Pain and Death

**A/N: **As promised, here's the next chapter! I'm already working on chapter 8 as well!

**Glossary:  
**Miko: Priestess.  
Youkai: Demon.  
Youki: The aura, chi or chakra of a demon. Basically this means their energy.  
Hanyou: Half demon or half breed.

**Previously:**

"Grrr… that bitch!" Naraku roared. "How dare she go against me!" _'But he would have her. Oh yes he would. And when he did he would show her what happened to those who defied him! Well not exactly'_, he thought. _'Normally those who dared defy me would die a slow, painful death. Not her though. Oh no, I will show her pain yes. Great pain!'_ he laughed thinking of all the ways he could inflict pain on his pet.

Kagura shivered at the sound of her masters exceptionally evil laugh. "This can't be good" she whispered softly.

**Chapter ****7 – Pain and death.**

Small feet carried the curious little girl quickly to her destination. When she finally reached her destination her small hands struggled to push the heavy door open. She was shocked by the sight that met her eyes. There on one of the beds laid the young lady who had saved her. That wasn't what shocked her however. She had expected the lady to be there. That was after all why she had come to the medical room.

No, what shocked her was that the pretty lady (for Rin believed she was very pretty) was writhing and groaning. When our precious little Rin moved closer she could see the lady's face was contorted in what even she, at her young age knew to be pain.

Rin immediately turned and called for the healer. "DAICHI! COME QUICK! THE LADY IS HURT!" Only seconds later Daichi rushed towards Kiara's side. After looking her over for a few seconds he turned to Rin. "Rin, go get Lord Sesshoumaru quick!" Rin didn't have to be told twice and quickly dashed off to find her lord. Her small feet once more carried her as fast as they could to her lords study, where he would most likely be.

-----

Sesshoumaru sat in his study trying to get some work done. However his mind kept wondering to the miko turning youkai. How was this possible? Where did Naraku get the power to turn a human, a miko no less, into a full blooded youkai? That was impossible, he thought. _'Yet it is happening in my castle at this very moment'_.

The stoic lord was forcefully pulled out of his thoughts as his door was pushed open. _'Only Rin would sometimes forget to knock'_, he thought as he looked up to see said girl now standing in his study with wide eyes and panting slightly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" she cried out frantically. Indicating to Sesshoumaru that something must be wrong. "What is it Rin?" he asked calmly. "The pretty lady who saved Rin!" the small girl blurted out. "She's hurting! Daichi told me to get you!"

Sesshoumaru immediately got up and made his way over to the healing room as quickly as possible without looking like he was rushing of course. Rin followed quickly after her lord.

-----

Kagome clung to Inuyasha as she rode his back, Shippou holding on to her shoulder. Kirara flew alongside them carrying Sango and Miroku. They had decided to head into the West in hopes of finding Sesshoumaru or at least a trace of him or Kiara. So here they where, rushing to the Western lands. Inuyasha had even said that he might be able to find his brothers castle. If he had kidnapped Kiara he would probably have taken her there he had said.

Kagome suddenly felt Inuyasha's grip tighten on her thighs. "It will be alright Kagome", he tried to reassure her. "We'll find her, we won't stop until we have!"

"But what if Naraku or even Sesshoumaru hurt her? What if we're too late?" she asked in a weak shaky voice. "We're not too late! Don't say that!" Inuyasha ground out more harshly than he had meant. "I can't help it Inuyasha, I'm so worried!" Inuyasha sighed "I know Kagome but we'll find her I promise!" this time his voice was much softer than before. Kagome merely nodded as she tightened her grip on him as he jumped over a ridge.

They were making good progress when Inuyasha suddenly skidded to a halt. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked calmly. "Naraku's stench" was the growled answer from said hanyou. "SHOW YOURSELF!" Inuyasha shouted to the forest surrounding them.

They were met with a soft feminine laugh. "So feisty Inuyasha" Kagura said as she walked out of her hiding place. "I didn't come to fight" she continued. "The one you seek resides at Sesshoumaru's palace".

"Yeah well we figured as much!" Inuyasha spat. He would have continued if it weren't for the trembling hand on his arm. He turned to look at the owner of said hand "Kagome?" he asked uncertainly. She looked at him for a moment before returning her gaze to the wind-youkai. "Kagura, what has Naraku done to my cousin?" she asked carefully. "He turned her into a hanyou, then dumped her hoping that the rejection of both humans and demons would drive her back to him willingly".

"How then did she end up with Sesshoumaru?" Miroku's calm voice asked. "Humph" Kagura scoffed. "Apparently she saved the little girl's life and got injured in the process. He must have felt indebted to her". With that she threw her feather in the air, jumped on it and disappeared.

"Well that makes sense", Miroku said. "Sesshoumaru is after all a very honourable being. He must have felt honour bound to help her". Inuyasha scoffed "why would she tell us this?". Miroku cupped his chin thinking for a bit. "Perhaps she doesn't like Kiara being close to Sesshoumaru? She does seem to have a crush on him".

"Humph, she must be insane to have a thing for my bastard half-brother!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke, softly. "Can we please hurry to Sesshoumaru's castle?" Everyone nodded and so Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back, Shippou on her shoulder while Sango and Miroku climbed back onto Kirara's back. And off they where once more, heading towards Sesshoumaru's lands.

-----

Daichi didn't know what to do. The lady was obviously in pain, but he couldn't tell what caused it. This was beyond his abilities. He had tried to calm his patient down, but to no avail. In fact, her condition only seemed to get worse. She was writhing and moaning in pain. Her face betrayed the sheer agony she was in. It was an awful sight to behold. Daichi had seen many things, but never had he seen anyone in this much pain before. He couldn't even begin to fathom what she must be feeling. _'Poor girl'_ he thought.

Just then his Lord entered the room. His eyes widened slightly at the sight before him. _'What on Earth could cause her this much pain?'_ he wondered, for it was obvious, even to him, that she was in a great deal of pain. For a moment the thought of Naraku causing this past his mind, but his barrier was still intact so that was impossible. _'What then?'_ he thought as he made his way to the girl's side.

Her frightened eyes were wide and filled with pain, her pupils dilated. Her breaths were ragged and obviously painful. Sesshoumaru could feel the fear and pain radiating off of the girl. He just couldn't tell why and that aggravated him. _'Were it her miko and newly gained youki fighting each other?'_ he wondered. _'But they were doing so earlier and she wasn't in this much pain then'_.

He decided to check on her powers anyway. But when he placed his hand on her chest and concentrated he found that both her miko and youki were rather quiet, as if they laid dormant inside of her. _'How is this possible? What is going on?'_

He had to cover his ears when the girl suddenly gave a loud scream. Sesshoumaru, Daichi (who had also covered his ears) and Rin all looked on horrified as the girls writhing and groaning became worse. The girl was gasping for air, her heart rate speeding up to an inhumanly great speed, before suddenly everything went quiet.

Two demons looked on shocked as the girl went completely still. She was no longer gasping for air or writhing and groaning in pain. The girl's aura had stilled and her youki and miko seemingly non-existent. Her madly racing heart had failed her body and stopped all together.

----------

**A/N: **Please read and review! I can't improve anything if I don't know what you guys think of it!

-- Golden Tigress --


End file.
